my24fandomcom-20200213-history
Ride to Love
Sypnosis The story revolves around a young man name Lucas (Seiji Hernandez) who loss fate in love until being broken hearted by his ex-girlfriend, until he met Yumi (Yayoi Wallner) a girl in his college university and he then try to approach her but is curious why Yumi hated him so much, that's why Lucas tried everything he could so Yumi could fall for him. Cast *Seiji Hernandez as Lucas Montero = Yumi's classmate in 8th grade where he always bully Yumi by calling her odd names, he and his parents later moved to Manila for their family business and transfer to a college university in Manila where Yumi goes. One day on Kevin's birthday party he is once again reunited with Yumi and surprise how beautiful she is and ended up falling for her, and not knowing that she is the girl he use to bully before. It is also revealed later in the story that he got an accident before and cause him amnesia that's why he couldn't quite remember Yumi, that she is the kid that he once bullies before. *Yayoi Wallner as Mayumi "Yumi" Gutierrez/Melody - Yumi was once being bullied by Lucas when they where in 8th grade and often call her odd names which make Yumi's life in 8th grade a living hell. After her mother remarried with her step father Oliver they move to Manila where Yumi finishes her high school and now a college student, until one day when Laurene her best friend invited her to a birthday party of her childhood friend Kevin she then once again reunited with Lucas where she plans to get revenge on him. *Jane Li as Laurene Flores - She is Yumi's one and only best friend, she met Yumi when Yumi just transfered in Manila, she has a childhood friend name Kevin where she doesn't know that Kevin has a crush on her and is really affected whenever she hangs out with other boys. *TJ Angeles as Kevin dela Rosa - He is Laurene's childhood best friend, unknown to Laurene he has a great crush on her which is thoroughly seen on the story. During free time he often go in a coffee shop where he always meet up with Lucas, Kevin, or Regie during free time, but it's only an excuse to see Laurene, since Laurene's family owned that coffee shop. *Brittney Kingstone as Regina "Regie" Almeda - The girl that Lucas and Kevin know, she works at Montero's corporation and where he met Lucas and Kevin. She has a big crush on Lucas, that's why when she saw Lucas is being too nice with Yumi, she then makes Yumi's life a living hell and even asks his brother to make Yumi's life a living hell. *Raymond Sterling as Levy Almeda - Regina's brother, he is ask by Regina to make Yumi's life a living hell, but failed, where he actually falls for her instead. Supporting Role *'Camilla del Rosario' as Diana Gomez/Gutierrez - Yumi's mother *'Fernando Valdez' as Oliver Gutierrez - Yumi's step father *Anna Nashwell as Melissa Gomez - Yumi's step sister and Mateo's daughter with Divina, she will later transfer to a college university in Manila where Yumi and Lucas go. During her first meeting with Kevin she instantly fall for him which makes Laurene her rival. *'Fatima Mercado' as Divina Gomez - Mellisa's mother and Mateo's second wife. She is shown to be ambitous and really strict to her daughter Melissa. *'Kristoher Escudero' as Eugenio "Gino" Alcaras - Yumi's English teacher. *Isabella Hernandez as Elaine Esquivel - One of Yumi's classmate who is jealous of her because Yumi is always at top of class and Gino's favorite student, so she decided to make Yumi's life in school a living hell. Guest Cast *Brian Gomez as Young Lucas Montero *Hayzel Hyuga as Young Mayumi "Yumi" Gomez/Gutierrez *'Henry Monteverde' as Mateo Gomez - Yumi's biogical father and Diana's first husband, he left Diana when Yumi's just 5 years old, to marry a woman that his parents want, it is later revealed that he died of cancer. Awards 16th MBN Most Liked Awards 2013 Most Liked Drama Series = Nominated Most Liked Daytime Drama Series = Nominated Most Liked Daytime Drama Actor = Seiji Hernandez = Nominated Most Liked Daytime Drama Actress = Yayoi Wallner = Nominated Most Liked Television Actor = Seiji Hernandez = Nominated Most Liked Television Actress = Yayoi Wallner = Nominated Most Liked Supporting Actor = TJ Angeles = Nominated Most Liked Supporting Teen Actress = Jane Li = Nominated Most Liked Love Team = Seiji Hernandez & Yayoi Wallner = Nominated